Abstract The OVDL wishes to continue our cooperative agreement with the Vet-LIRN to help provide essential rapid communication, coordination, testing, and surge capacity necessary to support the FDA's response to a contamination event, disease surveillance and method development. The requested funds will help offset costs incurred as the OVDL expands its on-going state-supported animal health diagnostic and surveillance activities to include supporting the mission of the Vet-LIRN. This will be accomplished by the OVDL's participation in three major efforts: 1. Participation in FDA/Vet-LIRN sample analysis: The OVDL will provide experienced microbiologists, pathologists, and lab technicians, as well as administrative personnel, to assist FDA/Vet-LIRN during food/drug emergencies. This will include surveillance testing as designated by the VPO, outbreak testing, and surge capacity in times of need. 2. Providing analytical data for potential regulatory use: The OVDL will utilize standardized methods, equipment platforms, and reporting methods for specimen testing. OVDL personnel will participate in method training and proficiency testing as directed by the VPO. The OVDL's quality program will be complemented by standardized quality management systems required by participation in the FDA/Vet-LIRN program. 3. Participate in small scale method development, method validation, and matrix extension as determined by the VPO: Experienced OVDL personnel appropriate to the discipline will participate in method development and validation, and matrix extension, to support the growth of the Vet-LIRN response network.